


A Marauder-Christmas

by Drauggil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is still good, Snow, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drauggil/pseuds/Drauggil
Summary: Christmas - time marauder style.Just fresh out of Hogwarts the marauders hace to face a much darker and harsher world than what they are used to. Still now is christmas  and Remus and his friends will try to make the best out of it!To count the time till christmas evening I decided to write some chapters, like an advents calender about the marauders christmas in 1978. Enjoy!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 18





	1. Friday, December 1, 1978

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, you have a great christmas saison despite everything going on!  
> As I am not a natural english speaker and haven´t written in a while I hope you forgive mistakes I made.
> 
> Now I baked with my family this weekend and so this idea came to me. But I couldnt find the recipes for the cookies we made in english, so I tried to research. I hope, I am not to far off. What kinds of cookies do you bake at this time of the year, if you bake at all?
> 
> Disclaimer: the world and characters belong to J.K. Rowling

“Careful Potter! You are getting butter all over yourself! You are supposed to put the pack in completely!”  
While Lily fretted, Remus just sighed. The idea to begin the advent season with baking Christmas cookies the muggle-way had been hers and the young werewolf, who had done the same every year with his mother, when he was a child, had all to happily agreed. Ever since his mother had died two years prior, he did what he could to remember her. Baking Christmas cookies had been her way to ´feel the Christmas spirit´.  
When asked if Lily wouldn’t rather bake with her family, she had answered that her sister would be at their parents´ this weekend and she would much rather start the season stress-free.  
But as they had started planning, James of course had overheard and declared he would join them. Sirius, not to be left out, seconded his best friend. When Remus and Lily had warned them they would bake in the muggle way, so without magic, the two dark-haired had looked at each other determined and only nodded. They could learn fast, James decided. Remus had accepted that the small dream of freshly baked goods and muggle christmas songs would end in utter chaos. But as he missed his fellow marauders and they had much less chance to see each other than before leaving Hogwarts in summer (though they still managed to see each other nearly every day somehow) he only nodded. 

So now all four of them were standing in the kitchen of the Potter-Evans-apartment (chosen in an attempt at living together as their schooltime had ended) and Lily had taken on the role of chef. Right now she tried to teach her boyfriend how to make cinnamon-shortbread. For the second time. It was not going well.

Sirius has already nearly ruined the dough for the Linzer cookies and was now reduced to the role of pastry-cutter-duty, which he had taken a shine to. Flour covered he now proudly cut forms out of the ginger-biscuit-pastry, which Remus had prepared before.  
Looking over at his boyfriend, Remus shook his head bemusedly. While getting the first batch of Linzer cookies out of the oven and preparing the next to go in, he had kept a watchful eye on him. Black hair normally vainly tousled, it now was nearly grey and the enchanted snowmen on Sirius red robe bravely tried to remove the flour that covered the material like a blanket of snow. But one look in his face let Remus forget everything else. Sirius was beaming, his lips formed in a wide smile and eyes shining as he tried to get a reindeer-cookie look like a stag. He had already tried to make something wolf- or doglike out of a boot-formed pastry-cutter. The sight of his boyfriend like this had become something to cherish, as the world darkened and the marauders had to leave their childhood behind. It warmed Remus heart like few things could. 

As the next batch was set, he took the molten chocolate and set down at the table in the corner of the kitchen and started to spread it on the Linzer cookies without a hole and then put another one – this time with a star formed hole in it – on top.  
Suddenly a rather shrill scream was heard, followed by Lily screaming “STOP IT! TURN THE MIXER OFF!” When Remus looked up, Lily, James and the kitchenette behind them were splashed in pastry.  
Remus couldn´t help himself. He laughed. He bent over and was soon joined by Sirius. Lily looked at herself, then at the laughing boys in the corner and then at James shocked face. Soon she too couldn´t help herself. A moment later all four of them were laughing, surrounded by the smell of fresh baked cookies and pastry, `It's the most wonderful time of the year` by Andy Williams playing in the background.


	2. Saturday, December 2, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I woke up today, everything was white outside. Maybe there ´ll be a white christmas this year?

”MOONY! Wake up!” As the snowman, that had just the moment before tried to convince Remus to part with his stock of chocolate frogs and take the carrots, he had as spares for his nose instead, called out with Sirius voice, the young wizard knew something was wrong. Soon the branches of the tree he had sat on became a soft mattress and his cloak a warm blanket.  
He blinked slowly, blended by morning light, as his shoulder was grabbed by all to familiar hands. “Moony ! Look! There is snow outside! Come on!” As his vision cleared, Remus looked directly in the storm grey eyes of the person he probably loved most in the world… most of the time… excluding times such as these when he was woken far to early. There were actually few other times that were excluded, the werewolf mused distractedly and a little bit unkindly. Like when a certain black dog made an appearance and dragged mutt on their bed. Or when the excuse of a dog eating his homework had been all to true. Or the one time in their fourth year, involving dancing cups, Remus favourite quill and Professor McGonagall´s socks of all things…

“Moooonooyyyy!” his boyfriend whined once more and with a last longing look at the warm covers Remus sat up. Sirius, whose hands had now wandered to Remus right one, pulled at it and jumped out of bed to the big window of their bedroom. 

One look outside confirmed the reason of Padfoot´s joy. The whole world was covered in white, much as Sirius had been the day before. But instead of flour the outside was buried under a think blanket of snow. The woods surrounding their small hut where enveloped in the frosty white and the sky mirrored grey eyes alight with cheer. A cheer he had just yesterday remarked, was seen rarer and rarer. And once more Remus was helpless against it. And once more he swore to do whatever it takes to see it again, to let his boyfriend shine with joy once more. Always just once more.

With those thoughts the last tiredness evaporated and a smile formed on his lips.   
“At least let me get my coat Pads. I can´t grow fur whenever I am cold!” The moment he finished Sirius smirked and seconds later a huge tongue licked over his face as the black dog it belonged to yipped once. Trying not to trip over the jumping and barking Padfoot, Remus changed into warm clothes, the unkind thoughts from before forgotten. 

***

When they made their way back home hand in hand hours later, both wizards were covered in snow and clothing frozen stiff. A spell keeping them warm let them ignore this as memories of snowball fights, enchanted dancing snowmen singing `Let it snow`, who weren´t after chocolate – luckily- and soft kisses warmed their hearts.   
`Yes´ Remus thought to himself. He loved this man. Good and bad, muddy fur, waking up early, eaten essays and all. Charming, infatuating, insecure, cruel, protective, loving, joking, it didn´t matter. The end of the day they belonged together and it was times like this when any worry about the future seemed far away and the moment was perfect, that Remus was truly happy.


	3. Sunday, December 3, 1978

When Remus put a plate with their self-made biscuits on the table, Sirius already directed two steaming cups of hot chocolate towards them. Sending his significant other a warm smile, he indulged in a sip of liquid heaven. As he swallowed, warm arms wrapped around him and he felt a warm breath on his neck. Putting his cup on the table, he leaned back into the embrace.  
Just basking in each other for a moment, they all to soon separated.

“You are still not giving me any clue what the two of you planned?” It was not often, that one of the marauders was completely left out of a plot, be it a prank or not. But this time the two chaotic geniuses (or the two genius madmen, depending on who you asked) decided to prepare a surprise for their partners. Alone. Remus was not sure if he should be happy to have an attentive boyfriend or if he should be worried about what said attentive boyfriend was capable of. Also, he was pretty sure Lily felt the same. But once the two darkhaired wizards planned something, there was nearly no stopping them anyhow, only damage-control. To be fair, often the display would be unforgettable, incredible and unique. 

Sirius just smirked. “No chance!”

***

Half an hour later, they stood in front of their little cabin, packed in warm cloaks, scarfs and heating spells. 

“Now what?”

But instead of an answer, Sirius just took his hand and with a `PLOP` they apparated. 

When they reappeared, they were still surrounded by snowed trees, but not longer alone. James was happily grinning and pulling his girlfriend over towards them. Remus and Lily exchanged one curious look.  
“Prongs! Lady Doe!” After announcing that Lily had finally agreed to go on one date with James, Sirius had started plotting. A marauders girl without a nickname – they couldn´t stand for it, he had declared. And as he had discovered the redhead´s Patronus to be a doe on top of dating a stag animagus, well – there had been no stopping him. 

“So now that we are all here… wouldn´t it be time for the show to start?”

“HA! So you are curious!” James exclaimed proudly. Lily looked at him unimpressed, though her green eyes sparkled with amusement. “Dream on Potter.”  
“Dreaming about you? Always!” he grinned.

“His lines are as terrible as they have always been.” Remus murmured. The answer was barking laughter.  
“Anyway!” James called. “Here we go! Prepare to be impressed!”

With a murmur and a flick of Sirius´ wand a sleigh revealed itself, just as the other man transformed into his animagus-form. 

“We don´t need reindeers or horses! We can do better! Come on in!” In they went, after James had been strapped in front of the sled, Sirius in the front row and Lily and Remus in the back.  
And so they dashed through woods and fields on a one-stag open sleigh, eased by navigation- and weight-lifting- spells while enchanted bells rang, playing `Jingle Bells`.


	4. Monday, December 4, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is a little bit dark today - I had a stressful day. Still, have a good weekend and a happy christmas season! Till tomorrow!

Exhaling, Remus packed the costume away. Finishing the first day at a new job it was actually not as bad as he had feared. He had always known that finding an employment in the wizarding community and keeping it would be nearly impossible. He had grown up with that knowledge even as he had entered the dream of what the world could be like that was Hogwarts and the hopeful, but naïve voices of his friends had whispered in his ears. While for a time you could explain being sickly and not being able to work for a day or two, once your employer caught a whiff it was not too hard for a witch or wizard to figure out the truth. Also, in such dark times just the littlest crack in your work performance could cause mistrust and get you fired for a variety of reasons. So no, Remus did not have much hope to begin with and the last few months had shown him just how real his fears had been.   
So, he had resigned himself to a couple of odd jobs to earn at least a little bit money and tried to be even more active in the order of the phoenix he and his friends had joined just after graduation. 

Remus knew he had to be grateful. Many werewolves had it much worse. His boyfriend did not care that much about money and until he had finished his Auror – training, the inheritance he had gotten from his uncle Alphard would bring both of them through, especially with James´ help. James Potter, for whom poverty was completely unknown and who would do everything for his friends. Who insisted on supporting Remus and who could do so without his bank accounts really noticing. Remus knew he had a lot of reasons to be thankful.   
It was just hard sometimes. There was next to no chance he could repay his fellow marauders ever. He would most likely never earn much money, if enough to support himself. And he hated to need to live of their money. 

Also, while in school he had kept up with his two friends undeniable talent through pure knowledge, now he had no choice but watching them leaving him behind. They did great in Auror- -training and Lily had started on the long way of becoming an Unspeakable at the ministry. And Remus was so proud of them, so happy for them! He was! He just couldn´t help a small sting of resentment from time to time…

Sighing, he gave the elf costume a last hard glance, then put it in his bag. It was not a bad job. It also was only for a month and in the muggle world. No one would ask questions. And advertising for a company was not so bad and gave him a small budget for christmas presents to be bought by his own money. The thought of his family still brought a smile on the werewolf’s face.

Maybe he could not earn much money or have a fancy job. But he would make do and give his best that they were happy. Happy and safe. That he could do. And one step on the line was having a good christmas time. Making every moment count. So that was what he would do.   
Nodding to himself, Remus closed his bag and headed out, sealing the dark thoughts away. He had a boyfriend to get home to, christmas presents to prepare and plans to plot.   
So, humming the tune of ´Santa Clause is coming to town` he entered a small, dark alley and apparated home.


	5. Tuesday, December 5, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today it is time for some more fluff :) I hope you like it!

Smiling, Remus opened the door and stepped in. Today he wanted to decorate. If everything went as plan, he would be finished, before his boyfriend came home. Putting his coat and scarf away he once more went through the list in his head and nodded. That should do. With a deep breath and a swish of his wand he went to work. 

***

When the fireplace lit up greenly, the other occupant of the cabin had finally come home. Still smiling gently Remus awaited him with steaming cups of hot chocolate standing on the table. In the background invisible instruments played `It´s beginning to look a lot like christmas´ by Bing Crosby. While his love for many things surrounding chocolate was no secret, most people would have assumed Sirius to be a coffee person. And that was true most of the time. But coming home in the evening in December, there was nothing better than cocoa – a development, which had of course nothing to do with a certain amber-eyed wizard.

Still not even a warm drink could stop Sirius beeline for a coming-home kiss. Not that Remus would have wanted to. But today a quick peck on the lips was all he got, as his partners attention was taken by the changes in their home. 

Not that he would say it out loud, but Remus was quite proud of his work. A pattern of thin ice-like snowflakes grew to cover the windows, twinkling in the dim light. Mistletoes ranked the doorframes. The decorations were held in a deep red and snow white, gold of course setting the highlights. There were holly-leaves and christmas tree branches. The highlights were the small figurines on the fireplace. There were small houses, which looked suspiciously like Hogsmeade the year before in December had and in between running around figurines looking like their former classmates and teachers and people they had always met in the small magical village. It was like a memory come to live and Remus had taken forever to bring it to perfection. Of course, the little statues had no mind of there own and after a time every movement would be repeated, but it made a stunning view still. 

Sirius had stepped in front of it, observing a little Prongs presenting a little Lily with a hot butterbeer, while their small counterparts kissed under a mistletoe. 

Remus quietly came up to him. “What do you think?”

“You are amazing” came the whispered answer, while Remus was drawn into a kiss once more.


	6. Wednesday, December 6, 1978T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Moony&Prongs friendship today :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I had some more time. Hope you have fun and happy second advent!

“Moony?” 

The young wizard looked up from the book he was reading and over to the fireplace, where a face had appeared. “What is it Prongs?” he asked mildly, not the least bit surprised. It was not the first time James Potter used the floo-network to connect to the Black-Lupin household and it would not be the last. Sometimes it would be because a spontaneous invitation to dinner, sometimes because he was bored, sometimes because of accidents and sometimes for no reason at all. Especially memorable occasions were “I believe I incinerated my glasses!” , “ Lily´s parents are coming and I lost my shoe!” and another of the lots and lots of stories they swore to never talk about again, this one happening a day before the Potter-Evans one-year anniversary. It happened so often, that it seemed, from time to time, that they had never left Hogwarts at all. 

“Padfoot told me about how you decorated… That got me thinking. I want to do something like that for Lily too. She has been so stressed the last weeks. Will you help me?”

“Pads is working on his new motorcycle. He said not to interrupt him, if it isn´t an emergency – I promised.”

“No we can´t interrupt that!” the head in the fire nodded once smirking, before his face reaffirmed a slightly panicked expression. “But you will help me, right?”

Giving his book a mournful look Remus got up and walked towards the fire. “Almost there.”  
A handful of floo powder later he was at the Potter-Evans-residence.

James was pacing the living room. While Remus was no stranger to insecurity or worry, his fellow Gryffindor usually only showed those feelings to those close to him. Whenever one of the marauders has a problem, James was usually the first in line to support them and help them. Even though Remus was a close second, nobody could beat James Potter at motherhenning.   
At this point it should be said, that nothing would worry James as much as one of three reasons: the next quidditch-game (which there was no reason to worry about anymore), the safety of his friends and family (as far as Remus knew they were all alright and as safe as one could be at the moment) and the happiness and love of one Lily Evans. Now it was just the question of what was wrong. 

So, Remus quietly conjured a few holly branches and began arranging them as he waited for James to sort out his thoughts. The boy with the stormy hairstyle had always been like that, only talking about what really bothered him when he was good and ready, hidden behind an outward boisterous and charming persona.   
After a few minutes of pacing (Remus had taken on practicing silent, wandless magic by creating icy snowflakes on the glass of a window nearby, similar to those he had decorating his own windows) James stopped. 

“Do you think, I make Lily happy?”

While the question came out of the blue, it fell in one of two categories Remus had been expecting.   
“Prongs, we have known her for over seven years now and if I learned one thing about Lily Evans, than it is that she makes absolutely clear what she wants and what she doesn´t want. If she didn´t want to be with you, she would not be here.” While James nodded along with what Remus said, the Gryffindor did not seem quite happy with that answer.  
“Also, I see her rarely as happy as when she is with you. And she didn´t mention anything to counter my observations. Don´t worry my friend. I do think you really make her as happy as she can be. You´re good together.” That seemed to do the trick. While still looking slightly nervous, the words seemed to have eased his fellow marauder´s mind.   
“As that has been cleared- what brought this on if you don´t mind me asking?”

James fidgeted with his hair. “I want to ask her to marry me.”

Remus understood. While for a muggle their age might seem early, it was quite normal in the wizarding world to marry before turning twenty – and the war being fought around them only convinced more and more to ty the knot earlier. He fully turned towards his friend and enveloped him in a hug, which was gratefully returned. “Congratulations! She will say yes for sure! When will you do it?” And Remus was really happy for his friends. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was them. 

“Thanks mate! I thought, … maybe around christmas. Will you help me plan?” 

“That´s perfect! And of course I will and I am pretty sure I won´t be the only one! You do plan on telling Pads, dont you?”

"Of course I do! I just needed..."

"Don´t worry Prongs, I get it."

With those words they conjured up more decoration while starting to brainstorm. In the background `have yourself a merry little christmas´ played.


	7. Thursday, December 7, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for today´s song I got because my brother used to sing it over and over again and not only in december, just to annoy me when we were little ^^

“We WISH you a merry CHRISTmas, we WISH you a merry CHRISTmas, we WISH you a merry CHRISTmas and a HAppy NEW YEEEAAAR! We-“

“PADFOOT! You now I really like to listen to you singing but if you don´t shut up right about now, I can assure you I have NOT forgotten how to perform Silencio and I will use it on you!”   
Sirius really had a quite beautiful singing voice, when he put his mind to it and loved to use this to his advantage most of the time, but repeating `we wish you a merry christmas for twenty minutes straight, Remus had just about enough of it, especially while sitting on a research project for the order. 

Storm-grey eyes looked mournfully at the werewolf as his boyfriend looked at him with a pout.   
“And here I thought you loved me! Slander and threats! How has it come to this?” Sirius had raised his voice dramatically.

Remus couldn´t help but laugh at his mock-offended expression. 

“No feeling for the spirit of christmas! Why are you doing this to me Moons?”

“Alright, alright!” Remus chuckled and closed his books, knowing that this was exactly what his boyfriend had wanted the whole time. Order business was always important. A war did not stop for christmas and Voldemort´s followers grew ever bolder. As the students fresh out of Hogwarts had next to no fighting experience – or any field experience really –the older order members gave their best to either pair them up with more experienced members or to give them observation- research- or similar duties. Most of the time this sadly was not possible and every man and woman was needed.   
But something Remus had learned the hard way in his life was the fact, that however dark times seemed, however desperate, stressed, fearful or angry the world seemed and you felt, you had to look out for the flares and candles surrounding your way and lightening it up or you would drown.   
Luckily enough he had finished gathering the needed information and just had to send them away. With a flick of his hand a parchment with his writing shrunk and floated into a waiting envelope. He turned to the window, where Sirius owl Bobby waited. 

Once the letter was sent, he turned his attention back towards his waiting partner who seemed to get ready to start up again.   
Remus crossed the room in a few lang steps and crashed his lips on those of his boyfriend. This night Sirius would not be singing christmas songs anymore.


	8. Friday, December 8, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all so much for bearing with my story and for the Kudos!   
> For today I was reading up a bit about Trelawney. She has never been my favourite character (who might that be...;) )but I can kind of understand that she didn´t want to take on her husbands name (Higglebottom )...
> 
> So, all that is left for me to say, is : enjoy!

“You look as if someone told you, you had to take extra potion lessons for the rest of your life.” Lily was looking at him curiously, as he starred at a note a disgruntled owl had brought just a moment prior. 

Lily and James had come over for dinner as it happened ever so often. This time it was Sirius turn to cook – luckily with magic. James and Sirius were not the best of cooks, as most of their lives house elves had cooked for them. Lily and Remus had to help their mothers cook before Hogwarts and during holidays, when they came home. Hope Lupin had wanted her son to be able to care for himself, so she had taught him to cook, to sew and to clean the muggle way among other things. Cooking and baking together many times, Remus had become very good at it and on top of it had always enjoyed it. After losing his mother, this hobby had gotten even more meaning. 

As they needed to eat, he often cooked for himself and his boyfriend, but put his foot down on this being a permanent agreement. He had no problem with caring for Sirius in this way, but the condition was, that the Auror-to-be still made time to try cooking at least once a week- not that Sirius had a problem with this agreement. After more than four months of living together, he started getting the hang of it.   
Lily had heard of their agreement and had put it down as household -rule for the slightly flabbergasted James Potter too, who after a moment of consideration had quite happily taken it on as challenge and chance to care for his girlfriend as well as showing of. `Well´ Remus thought ´he was still working on that part. ´ 

So when Sirius had declared today it was his turn to cook, James had disappeared with him into the kitchen, as soon as he had arrived, glancing at Remus on the way. Remus suspicion as to why had been proven right, as a whooping sound and a crash were heard from the kitchen. Remus was not the only one anymore who knew or James´s christmas plans.

Lily, who had come over to the Black-Lupin cabin half an hour after her boyfriend, was now looking at Remus expectantly, ´run Rudolph run` playing quietly.

“You know, the reason I didn´t like divination? Why I left it as early as I could? Besides the obvious?”

“She always focused on you, didn´t she? Telling you some ridiculous, gruesome things that were gonna happen to you? Didn´t she also once predict your death because of something … some kind of priceless object?”

“Yes… yes she did… she still writes sometimes… this note was from her. She says I will my death will be all but certain, when lightning hits Hogwarts. Very helpful…”

Lily just laughed as the rest of their little group came to join them, plates with food floating on the table. 

“….Run, run Rudolph…”


	9. Saturday, December 9, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For today I had actually planned some fluff, but it went completly wrong... Before I knew it, the chapter took a much darker turn and I used it to vent about the current situation... I am kind of very sorry, but I still think it somehow fits the story. What do you think?  
> Also I noticed, that I managed to ignore Wormtail for eight chapters without explaining... ups?  
> I hope you will still enjoy it!

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Remus amber-coloured eyes fixed on his partner.

“Who said-“Sirius began, but then thought better of it. Remus nodded as they knew each other very well after so many years together. Sirius, when looking like this had a need to talk and he knew his boyfriend had noticed.   
“Fine. You know, it´s been more than five months since we left school. I just ... I miss it, you know? There I learned how to be happy. I found my family. I … We were happy and I am not saying that we are not now… Everything just seemed easier.” Sirius was fidgeting by the end. 

Remus, who had sat on the couch with his book, put it aside once more, attention focused completely on his boyfriend. When Padfoot got like this, he would either start pacing soon, expressing his inner turmoil and frustration as anger, shouting and growling (very similar to his brother-in-all-but-blood when nervous) or he would – and there was it. Sirius had been starring at the wall, but his left hand was drawn towards his body, as if trying to hold himself together. Without hesitating, Remus opened his arms and his boyfriend, being familiar with the slight rustling as well as the werewolf’s sharp, kind and emphatic nature rushed to snuggle himself into the offered place. As he had drawn the other close, Remus nodded once more. It was the same as it always had been, when Sirius emotions got the best of him. He would either explode or seek reassurance. The first one could get very ugly very fast and was sadly something happening more and more often since the war had begun. This didn´t ease their situation, but Remus would deal with it as he always had. Sirius´ second method of working through to strong emotions happened much less often and while this would not lead to arguing and hurtful words, it made his heart so much more heavy to see his love this way. 

“I know love.” He said. He would say more, after Sirius was finished, sensing that there was more to it than just the war catching up to the dog animagus. So he waited.

Sirius seemed to sort to his thoughts, before starting anew. “It was easier understand how things worked – what was expected, what are the rules, how do you get around them? And we were so good at manoeuvring them. Now Prongs is living away with his Ladylove, Wormtail is on a weeklong trip with his mother, using what might be their last chance and can´t even bother to sent a letter or two and we are trying to fight a war! But we are not really doing much! There are scarcely deatheaters to be fought or people to be saved, as we imagined! Till now it was mostly observation, hiding, research, information smuggling or gathering, protection wards, interrogating people, cleaning their…… and WAITING! Just so much waiting… That is the worst. We are supposedly fighting for freedom and against the bad guys! And what do we actually do? And there are so many orders. I hate it! We can´t really DO anything! We are useless and so many are dying and I am just back to following orders! Dammit!”

And it wasn´t like Remus could not understand exactly how his other half felt. Maybe he had always had a slightly different relationship with rules as Sirius, but with Blacks history- who could blame him? On the other hand, he was used to feeling helpless. Being powerless to control his own life or at least his own body or mind now and then had introduced the werewolf to a helplessness his friends would never understand. This in turn made waiting and enduring easier. He was used to it. But that didn´t make the feelings go away. Next to losing control, this confounded inability to help, to protect, to end the darkness out there was among the top of things that tortured the Gryffindor the most.   
So, pushing the worry about Peters unusual silence away, he only repeated “I know love” and hugged the other closer to himself, trying to give comfort but secretly seeking it as well. “I know”

He could have said that they were giving their best, what more could hey do? He could have said that things would be better one day. He could have said that they would be able to endure everything, as long as they were together or promised they would find a way to end it all. But he didn’t.

All those words had been whispered countless times with countless different voices and while sometimes they helped, sometimes they just rang empty. 

So keeping his other half close in silent understanding, shielding him from the world and offering him the chance to cry quietly in frustration and helplessness, while humming the first tones of `Happy Xmas (War Is Over)` to express his own hope for the future – a small warm candlelight he nourished within himself to keep going, guarding it with the love of his found family.


	10. Sunday, December 10, 1978

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today I suceeded on what I wanted to do yesterday:writing something on a happier side of things. ´Til tomorrow!

Remus walked next to Lily through the winter-grey forest, listening to the sound of yipping and barking as a shaggy, giant black dog chased a majestic stag trough the trees, circling them. The dog jumped up and down trying to keep up with the much longer legs of his companion. The stag would slow down from time to time to help with exactly this. Though Remus knew not to be fooled by the stag´s regal and graceful movements – to often he had seen the same creature stumble around on his four legs or – having forgotten his enormous antlers – getting stuck somewhere somehow. But in Prongs´ defence – this had never happened when it had counted. The wolf inside him was restless, wanting to join his friends in the playful hunt. It was always there, sometimes closer to the surface but Remus kept him under tight control. 

This morning the four of them had decided to find themselves a nice christmas tree. More often than not, James and Sirius loved learning more about muggles. This time though they decided to do it the wizard way and find themselves a tree in the woods. While the muggle authorities had their own laws and rules regarding this situation, witches and wizards had moved around those for centuries. This time it was no different.

They had wanted to wait for the missing member of their group and search for fitting trees together, but as it seemed, Peters trip was taking him longer than anticipated. A letter had finally arrived, showing the fourth marauder and his mother laughing at the camera in front of a giant church. It wished them a merry christmas time and warned them, that the Pettigrews had added a few days away. Peter also whished them success with the trees and wrote that he would be happy to see which ones they had picked, when he was back. So they had proceeded as planned.

Of course, just walking through the forest was to boring for the two obvious troublemakers in their group.   
Not that Remus minded. He happily walked next to a tired but similarly content looking redhead. 

“Sometimes they are more like children than adults, I swear!” she muttered amused. 

“You don´t say. What gave it away?” he joked back. 

“Do you already have plans for christmas?” Remus himself had already thought about his own, but not spoken to his boyfriend about it yet. His father Lyall was alive and relatively well. Remus always had known that his parents (had) loved him dearly, but his relationship with his father was complicated. While Remus could not resent his father, the man himself seemed to carry a heavy load of guilt over what happened. That was why he while loving his son, he still had thrown himself into either work or finding a cure against lycanthropy – not that there was one. Remus mother had instead concentrated herself completely on her son, doting on him and teaching him what she had deemed important.  
Remus going to Hogwarts had been a godsend for the little family, not only for Remus himself. A few words from Dumbledore had ended Lyall´s search so given him and Hope a second chance in their relationship. They had had a few very happy years before her death, which in turn had bettered his and Remus´ relationship. But since her death things had been … complicated, though not for love missing. This was also one of the reasons, why Remus had wanted his own living space quite soon. He had lived of his father´s pocket and ruined his live more than enough.  
Of course, this decision impacted his christmas plans…

“I am still planning with James… My parents have invited us. Petunia will be there too. She also is bringing her boyfriend Vernon… I don´t know yet.”

Remus nodded, knowing about the difficult relationship the sisters had and the reason behind it and was just about to answer, as James called out: “Look at this one over here!”

Looking at each other in the quiet understanding to continue talking later, they followed the sound of his voice.

When they arrived by a group of well grown trees, they saw Padfoot still in dog-form yipping around human – James sounding a little like ´oh christmas tree´. It seemed, they had found a tree he approved of, Remus thought, amused by his boyfriends antics.


	11. Monday, December 11, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Finally weekend :)   
> Today it is about friendship...
> 
> And thanks so much for the new kudos!

Over the last week Remus had found out, that Lily had a small midday- break same time as him and they had agreed to meet up.  
So he already waited, sitting at a table by the window of a small muggle café the two of them had found nearly four years ago, listening to `Feliz Navidad`, which was played by a little radio. It had been long before Lily had started dating James, long before she had even started tolerating him. The two of them had hit of from the start, right when they had met in Diagon Alley, buying what they needed for Hogwarts. She had lost Snape and his mother in the crowd and Remus and his father had helped her out. When they had found themselves at the same house a few weeks later, an easy friendship was born. She had been his first real friend and he had not forgotten that, even when Sirius and James had declared themselves his friends and they had found in Peter the last member of their fearsome foursome. While she had held to her dislike of his choice of friends and he had not quite known what to make of Severus at the beginning, which had caused a few bumps on the road (not to mention later, when Severus had become the victim of a lot of pranks and bullying by James and Sirius and Remus did not stop them), they had stayed close friends and reliable study-partners. She had also kept his secret and did not treat him any different because of it. They even had gotten nicknames for each other still using them mostly when alone, after Remus had told her about her being his first friend. It had felt so very special back then and sometimes it still did.   
They also had met up from time to time in the holidays. One time they had scouted the outskirts of London and stumbled over a small café in a muggle neighbourhood, where they made the best chocolate-cake she had ever eaten, as Lily proclaimed till today. Soon they titled it ´their café.

With a chime of a bell the door opened, letting in a breeze of cold December-air. A moment later Remus looked up to meeting sharp emerald eyes. As Lily Jasmine Evans had gotten herself her meal, she sat down in front of Remus. Moony inside him crooned, as she who was recognized as pack came close. He had not liked leaving Hogwarts, as it left is pack living so much further away from each other. But as Remus knew it could not be helped, he had locked the wolf away. It had growled, but the wizard´s control was strong.

“Hi Jas, how was it today?” he asked, knowing she was not allowed to talk about it.

“Oh, you know…” she smirked. “It was indescribable. And what about you?”

Chuckling he answered: “Quite christmassy.”

“That I can believe. How are you? You look tired. And don´t say fine!” the redhead warned. They both knew better, as the full moon was only three days away. 

“Alright.” He answered. Then continued in an earnest voice: “I am alright. Tired. Now quit worrying! I will be okay. Always am, am I not? Ill weeds grow apace I am told.”

She sighed, having had the same conversation with him many times. He knew, she worried, they all did and it warmed his heart, but it was no as if they could protect him from what was to come. 

“James is coming over then.”

He nodded. This time Peter would not make it and for that he had apologized over and over again in his letter. They would have to make do. 

“He is.” Then the werewolf looked up, remembering his friends plans. “How are you two?”

Lily raised her eyebrows but did not comment on what she hopefully just perceived as abrupt change of topic. “Fine, why?”

“Imagine telling that to your younger self” Remus sniggered.

“Oh you! He grew up!”

“As did you.” He replied mildly. 

“And it is good that we did! I… I am happy John. Really. I would have never believed it, but I love him. He infuriates me still so often, but then he does something else and I am reminded of just how much I love him, it sometimes scares me. I think, no I know I want to grow old with him.” No, James did not need to fear her answer.

“I know the feeling” was what he said softly out loud. And thinking about stormy eyes he really did.


	12. Thursday, December 12, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Today I was working on a present for a friend, which gave me this idea - hope, you like it and thank you for reading!

Twenty-five minutes left. Satisfied Remus returned to work. He had been working on his christmas presents for quite some time and today he was putting the finishing touches on the one for James. 

He had cast the Geminio to duplicate the best pictures he had made of them all during their time together. His parents had given him a camera for his twelfth birthday and Remus had taken on photographing from time to time, much to James´ and Sirius´ delight. They had loved to dramatically pose for the pictures, but Remus had much preferred the photographs of one or more of them all caught unaware. Later, the marauders had persuaded Slughorn to teach them the developing solution, which the professor – happy over the shown interest in his subject – had made the topic of the next lesson. It had been Peter´s idea. Remus had let James make this one, as his attempts at potions ended … not always satisfactory and they had used it and the one made by Sirius and Peter to allow Remus´ photos movement. It had been a fun project in their seventh year, but was soon forgotten as they had to plan a worthy last prank in summer. 

Remus had found them again later that year and here he was, making an album for each of them. He wanted them to remember and to smile. Living on a small budget all his life, the werewolf knew how to get creative. He had dated all their photos (as far as possible) and wrote down different notes to each of them, about what had happened, what he had thought or sometimes what needed to be said. When he thought he had enchanted the pages to read out special notes in his voice or to start playing a song. The one of a little rat on top of a snowman for example played `Winter Wonderland` in Pete´s album, which laid already finished by his side. The background he had spelled to look like their map. Of course they would not show real persons in Hogwarts. To create the map had been a long and complicated process which had needed all four of them. Remus was pretty sure he still knew all the steps necessary, but whatever for? For his albums he had only needed to recreate and simplify two steps of the process. The first one was to paint a map and the second one made the name of the reader and his footsteps appear and move through the pages. So behind the moving pictures and around his comments some corridors of Hogwarts could be seen, for example the main ones, classrooms or favourite places of the person the album was made for and while one leafed through it, ones footsteps would follow and walk around the painted passages. Remus was extremely proud of his work.

He had gotten the idea after a failed job interview, that had ended especially nasty. In a desperate need to proof to himself that he wasn´t useless he had taken out the old pictures and just started to work. It had ended quite beautiful, a window back to easier times. He had kept it, unable to give it away, but the idea for christmas presents was born.  
Casting a preservation charm, Remus had finished two out of three. There was not much left to be done on the one meant for Sirius anyway, but throwing a look at his watch, the wizard knew it would have to wait. This displeased the wolf, for the present was for his mate, but the prospect of seeing him at tonight´s mission for the order satisfied him enough to reassure him.

Cleaning away his supplies and hiding them again with a spell, Remus set out.


	13. Wednesday, December 13, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy third Advent!  
> I wish you health and happiness and a good christmas time despite everything!
> 
> This day showed me once more how important family is - especially if a person close to you is very ill. We can only be there for each other and deal with it together. I dont want to imagine what it would feel like to be alone right now... like many have to. 
> 
> I am sorry, I am a little down to today. I hope, you still enjoy this little chapter!

“She would be proud of you, you know?” said Lyall Lupin softly. Remus, who had starred at the cup in his hands, looked up. 

After finishing his shift for the day, he had needed company. The wolf was restless, feeling the approach of the night, in which it could break free of the wizards control and take over their shared body. It had growled with a mixture of angry frustration and impatient glee. The fuller the moon got, the more active grew Moony, waiting, struggling. Remus had known and was prepared for it. Years of co-existence had taught him. He had the choice between venting out the pressure or to retreat and fight their endless little fights. Most of a time he tried to keep the balance. It helped to be surrounded by people he cared about, people the wolf considered pack. Such he had done the last week; keeping close to his boyfriend, meeting up with Lily and James as often as they could. Another thing helping was keeping busy, he found. The pent up energy needed channelling. Thus, he had worked hard and for example worked on the presents for his friends. 

But today, the day before the full-moon, was the worse, always had been. His bones had ached the whole day, preparing for breaking apart and realigning themselves. His body throbbed and stung with pressure already and it would only get worse before reaching its crescendo by the time of transformation. He was restless and after work, his boss had sent him home with a concerned look. Leaving the bright lights and `I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday` blaring from the speakers behind. But Remus just had not been able to stand for being alone at that moment. So he had decided to visit his father – something that had been overdue anyhow.   
After opening the front door, Lyall had taken one look at him and had known, what was up, relaying on nearly a decade and half of experience with dealing with the changing moon and what that meaned for his son. 

A hot chocolate had been pressed into Remus hand and he had been guided to the sofa. One sip later, Remus had felt like he could breath clearly for the first time all day. The familiar surroundings, the close presence of his father and the only thing that for some reason calmed the wolf just as much as his aching body and fried nerves helped like few other things or persons could- a cup of hot chocolate (really chocolate of any kind helped).

“I can barely keep my job, you will never have grandchildren. I live by my friends far to good heart and I can´t see a way to change that. I am dangerous and …!”   
He stopped himself from saying more. He already should not have said as much. His father was already carrying enough guilt with himself without Remus adding to it by talking about his problems. He always was able to talk about these things with his mother. She had been sad, but accepting, not pitying him, not drowning in her own guilt. Neither his friends nor his boyfriend had really understood for a long time and when they had grown up enough for Remus to really talk about his problems and feelings, they had listened. Now they were aware, but with the war and darkness around them and them being weighed down by their own problems, Remus had not felt like adding to their burden. They did enough for him. As had his father. He shouldn´t even have come. He should had kept it together and gone home to his empty cabin (Sirius had cursed about it, but had to stay longer at his job. There had not been around it, as much as he had tried. This Remus knew.) He should have-

Remus startled, as a warm hand touched his shoulder. Looking up once more, green eyes met green ones. Remus could see as his dad struggled to control his own grief and concentrating on his son. 

“She would have been proud of you. As am I. You had a hard life and we could not protect you. I could not protect you and you paid for my mistake – no, let me finish. Despite what you went through, what you still go through, you are a good man. You have not frown bitter or hateful. You are kind and you laugh still. You continue hoping and help others do the same. You fight against injustice instead of bowing to it. You are in a loving relationship and have close and true friends. You are a man I am proud to call my son. Please never doubt that. 

I am sorry I could not be a person to talk to, which you needed. Maybe we can change that. I don´t know. But I know She loved you and so do I.”

For the first time since his mother´s funeral Remus embraced his father. “I know Dad. That you never let me doubt. Never have.” And he hadn´t. And for now, Remus did feel even better.


	14. Tuesday, December 14, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for checking in :-)

“Pack up Lupin! You look like you will either fall other any second or explode. Go home – and stay there. For rest of today and the whole of tomorrow at least! I won’t see neither hide nor hair of you here!” 

Richard Thomansen was a burly man with a hard face. His orders were obeyed. But behind a gruff facade hid a kind soul, that treated his employees fairly. 

Remus had felt his eyes on him all day. Now was midday and the aches of the they before had worsened a lot. His body was throbbing and a stinging pain was cursing through his body with every beat of his heart. His mind had felt like it was exploding all day. When Remus had looked in the mirror this morning, his skin had been ashen. Despite all this, Remus had felt wide awake, as was Moony. Energy was moving through his every nerve in a never-ending duet with the pain. He had felt the constant need to move, to just DO something and Moony had howled in impatient excitement. 

Only yearlong experience and complete stubbornness, as well as the knowledge that not only staying home would be worse, but also needing the money and the job had driven him to work. 

Half a day later his boss seemed to have seen enough. 

“But sir-“ he tried to protest.

“Don´t worry ´bout it kid. You ´ll keep this job. Now off you go. Get better!” 

Resigned Remus nodded. “Yes sir.”

Satisfied Thomansen turned away, nodding along to´ Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer´, which was playing in the background.

***

Arriving home the werewolf just felt miserable. It there were still six hours left until the moon rose. But before he could contemplate to long, his door opened and Sirius was by his side, softly giving him a welcome-home kiss. “There you are” he murmured. 

“Was that Moony?”, came a second voice from inside and a moment later Remus was surrounded by Lily and James. 

“Don´t look at us that way! Did you think we forgot?” Lily smiled. 

Remus still felt miserable, but once more his friends had been there, when he needed them and together they would get him through this night and any such night that followed. That he could trust.


	15. Friday, December 15, 1978

“How do you want to spend christmas?”

Sirius looked at him. His normally so carefully styled hair was standing in all directions and while his eyes maintained a twinkle of his normally buzzing energy, the bags under his eyes betrayed the night he had worked through. Normally one night without sleep would affect none of them much. Between training for their new jobs (or searching for one/ doing odd jobs to get by in Remus case), getting used to caring for themselves (which also included keeping up protecting wards, without parents, houselves or teachers) and order-missions and meetings (and the war that constantly getting worse) they had gotten used to grabbing sleep in between when they could. But after 72 hours with only about six hours sleep, one order mission, rigorous training at work and one full moon, even Sirius Black was showing that the situation strained him. 

Not that it was any better for Remus himself. While the wolf had not maimed or scratched himself much and was now sleeping peacefully in the back of his mind after an exciting night somewhere far away from civilisation with his friends, the transformation always took it´s toll. He was still completely exhausted and healing hours later. 

When he had woken up, James and Sirius had to leave, but Lily had been able to stay with him for a night. As the only one that had gotten any sleep the night before, she had as always since Hogwarts taken over healing and caring for the werewolf. Eventually, she had switched with James, who had come during a longer break. Remus had really slept for most of it, but it always helped when someone was there. 

Now he and Sirius were cuddled under a mountain of blankets in their bed, Sirius being spooned by Remus. 

“Mum and Dad are celebrating on the christmas day – we are going, right? And your Dad? Oh shit! I totally forgot to tell everyone! You haven´t planned anything else, have you?”   
Sirius sleepy voice was much more awake by the end.

Remus could not help but smile a little. He had expected that Sirius would want to celebrate with his family, as he had done the last two years since the Potters had taken him in. The Potters had always welcomed Remus as well, whenever he was there. As James was Fleamont´s and Euphemia´s only son. They dotted on him a lot and this extended to all friends he brought home with him. They always prepared a big celebration for the 25th December, but as Remus had not hears anything this year, he had not wanted to assume. The Lupins had been invited to the celebration last year. It was nice that they would continue this new tradition.

“Don´t worry, I will owl him in the morning.”

“I´m glad! You shocked me there for a moment Moony. Now sleep – you are still far to pale!”

And while repeating he lyrics of `Silent night` in his head, Remus did so.


	16. Saturday, December 16, 1978

As yesterday none of them was fit for their usual dinner, they had made sure to meet up today. Peter was still gone, but would hopefully be able to come next time. 

Today Remus had gone back to work, even if his body still ached and he felt like he could sleep for a week. But he knew how kind it had been of his boss to give him of one and half days off already, he did not want to push his luck. At work Thomansen had taken one critical look at him and warned him to take it slow. 

After his shift, he had apparated home, hoping to be faster than the rest of them. It would have been the turn of the Evans-Potter-household to host, but they had felt it more sensible to move it to the Lupin – Black -cabin. As this week it was Lily who was supposed to cook, Remus would have had a free evening – but honestly, his friends had already accommodated so much for him, helped him so much the last days. Would not cooking for them be a nice way to say thank you? He had already prepared some of it before he had left the house. 

But when he daw the cabin, he knew he was too late. Lights glowed through the kitchen window. Opening the door sharp green eyes watched him with a mixture of resigned amusement. Without saying a word he was shooed to a chair in the kitchen. Lily knew him too well and this was her compromise. He took it. 

A little bit later the fireplace burned green and James and Sirius stumbled out, just in time for the table to be set, which they proceeded to do after greeting their respective partners.   
As they sat together, `step into christmas´ playing in the background, Remus felt warm, despite not being able to do anything for their help in turn. They were here because they cared. He knew, they expected nothing in return and for now he would accept it once more. 

“You know, what I am missing? Our annual christmas prank. The teachers must be so bored…” smirked James and Remus felt a familiar wave of dreadful glee rising inside him. Lily groaned. Sirius peeked up, doing his animagus-form proud.   
“Why Mister Prongs” Remus grinned tiredly. “We are not at school anymore.” He said dutifully, mirth colouring his voice. While they aged and … Remus would not want to call it `matured`… grew, so did their pranks. Of course they had also fitted the occasion.   
“Still…” Sirius contemplated. The marauders were still there, still alive and what better could they do, than give someone some cheer in this times?


	17. Sunday, December 17, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Today it is a little bit shorter - I did not have much time.   
> Still I hope you enjoy number 17!

“Think there is still some place for one more bauble? We still have one left.”

They had started decorating the tree about an hour ago, accompanied by a collection of muggle christmas songs – for example ´rocking around the christmas tree´ by Brenda Lee. Of course they could just have used the spell to ensure a beautiful decorated tree, but Remus liked to do such things by hand just as he had done with the rest of the house. It was soothing and let him get into a more festive mood. Sirius had been curious to try it and while he thought it unnecessary much work, Remus could see that he quite liked it. 

Wizarding families were weird like that, Remus had found. Many of the strictly pureblooded Elite – including the Blacks of course – saw christmas as chance to show off, to meet up with their insanely large groups of relatives, throw big celebrations. Preparations were done with a flick of a wand or by houseelves. And while the Potters were not like the beforementioned families, their approach to Christmas preparations was not different. Of course there were exceptions, such as the Weasleys, the Prewetts or the Lovegoods. They had some traditions Remus knew too – like decorating the trees of something similar. 

But Remus who had grown up with traditions like baking, decorating or spending time together, did not wish to miss them. Luckily, he had fond someone likeminded in Lily Evans and friends like James and Peter who were curious about a lot of things related to muggles. And then there was Sirius of course. His boyfriend was not only curious but loved to try the for him totally strange customs. It may have started as rebellion against his parents or to indulge Remus, but it had changed quickly. 

So the two of them had conjured up different ornaments and levitated it on their tree. 

“Sure thing Moony!” With that the shiny red bauble left Remus outstretched hand and towards a slightly full tree.


	18. Monday, December 18, 1978

Remus wrapped his worn scarf closer around himself. He was walking trough a smaller street in London. Night was falling and an icy wind was blowing. He had finished work for today and then had made his way to a bookshop, looking for what he had planned to gift to Lily. He knew, he was so much later than he had wanted to, so much later than he usually was. 

But so much had happened and what he wanted was easy to find enough to find. Lily had always been fond the `Lord of the Rings`- Trilogy and had read `the Hobbit` just a few months ago. She had loved it for sure. Now Remus had heard that the son of the author had issued another of his father´s writings about the same storyline. Remus himself not a stranger to the story had gotten curious and after some consideration decided to get it as present for friend. 

Now he was looking for a quiet street to disappear into to apparate home. 

When he saw a person sitting on the corner of the street he was walking, huddled and wrapped into a jacket that would be in need of a mending charm. 

As he came closer, blue eyes looked up at him pleadingly. Remus walked much more often trough Muggle-London than most wizards. He was aware of the poverty of a part of the cities inhabitants, but had as so many focused on hid own problems most of the time. Had he been allowed to use his magic he would have gladly used not only a Reparo for the muggles clothes but a warming charm to start with. But the rules were stricter than ever. Of course! He still had the change from buying the present! It was sadly the only muggle-money he had with him, but hopefully it would help. 

Taking out what he had, he nodded and stretched out his hand, offering what he had. The answer was a huge smile that seemed painfully young and a “Thank you!” voiced in a hoarse voice. Remus also smiled, albeit a little sadly and went on his way. When he had turned around a corner, he still cast at least the reparation charm, not able to help himself, before looking around and after seeing that he was alone, apparated on spot. 

***

Coming home, his partner with his loving grey eyes was already awaiting him, mumbling the lyrics of ´I’ll be home for christmas`, as warm arms wrapped around him. Remus realized once more despite everything, how lucky he was.


	19. Tuesday, December 19, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the countdown is running and soon christmas is here!
> 
> On this note I knw that the Muffliato was created by Snape and I personally doubt very strongly that he would have told the marauders during their school time (hust), but I might have taken a writer´s liberty with that this chapter.
> 
> Also: Thank you to FazIzTheOnlyReazonImBi for the new Kudos!

Stepping out of the familiar fireplace belonging to the Potter-Evans-appartement Remus was welcomed by the familiar smell of their self-baked cookies, hot cocoa and tee. The table was set for four people. Sirius and James were squabbling in one corner of the living room and Lily had sat down on the sofa, nursing her cup of hot chocolate and looking amused. 

Then she looked up and saw him, “Finally! Someone with some common sense! They have been at it since they came her – over an hour ago!”

“That is nothing. They often do that. They were once `at it` for six days. You should have seen McGonagall´s face when they politely told her to stay out of it – that this was something they had to talk through themselves. They also discussed throughout the whole detention they got for it. And they still managed to answer questions asked during lessons and brew potions correctly. I covered their homework and cast Muffliatos over them, when they were too loud – or annoying. Like when I wanted to sleep. Or do my homework. Or read. Or really do anything, now that I think about it.”

Lily seemed stunned for a moment, before seemingly remembering something. “Was that the week everyone was worried that they either had lost it or that this was part of a new prank?”

“It was. Peter laughed his head off, when he was not worried about -well everything connected to these two really.”

Lily laughed. “I can imagine. What was it about anyway?”

“It started out over Sirius hair. At one point they were discussing it´s influence on playing quidditch and James´ own hairstyle. At another point they were arguing about it´s like to their magic and their success or failure with partners. I tried not to listen most of the time…”

Lily was full on laughing now. “How did it end?”

“I warned James I´d colour his quidditch robes pink and tell you about a certain incident. Then I threatened to shave Sirius head and withhold kisses and anything beyond. They sulked for a while, but in the end returned to their kind of normal.”

Lily was wheezing now. Remus himself was not much better off. 

After a while they had calmed down, Remus felt compelled to ask: “ What are they on about this time?”

“Your boyfriend wants to let it snow in their trainings hall. Mine wants to hang up mistletoes and enchant them. Moody will kill them either way. I thought they had grown up somewhat but ever since last dinner… Why are we with them again?” the redhead asked in mock-desperation.

“Because they look gorgeous of course – and to feel somewhat more mature, when we listen to them.”

“Wise words… Now can you?”

Remus nodded, leaving her on the sofa and moving to his fellow-marauders. They barely looked up, when he came up to them, but that changed when he started speaking. “Moody will kill you either way. I also think we could do much better. You know there are some students still at Hogwarts, right? And we know how to sneak in…”

Remus could hear Lily groan, as she drew her hands in the air and turned on the music of her radio, where `Mary´s Boy child` played.


	20. Wednesday, December 20, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> How to approache this chapter, I was not sure for some time, that is why it is so late in the story, but I knew I wanted to write it.
> 
> Peter Pettigrew was a marauder and they trusted him completely and without doubt. So there must have been something about him - not only a lying coward. That is what I wanted to write here. I also gave him something more of a backstory...   
> Hope you like it :)

Today Remus had another lunch date. Peter was finally back and had been happy to meet up. The wolf was excited having the last member of his pack close by again, having missed the little rat by full-moon. Remus was also glad to have his friend back, while totally understanding the need to leave the country for a while. For the time being Wormtail had been safe and carefree again, something the sometimes easily scared boy needed. They were eighteen for Merlin´s sake! Eighteen and part of a war. 

Remus entered the home of his dear fiend per fireplace once more.

“Moony!” came the happy, slightly skittish voice of Peter Pettigrew. That was normal for him and a bright smile rose on Remus face. They clasped each other’s shoulders for a moment, before Peter beckoned them towards the table, were a freshly brewed tea waited for them, as well as Mrs Pettigrew´s famous Shepherd's Pie.

“Wormtail! How was vacation? How ´s Mrs Pettigrew?”

The smaller man, who had busied himself with filling two plates, grinned. The grin seemed really joyful for the first time in a while. Remus was glad. Sirius and James had wanted to come over as well to welcome the last one of their group home and to get a piece of Mrs P´s renowned cooking, but had been delayed. 

“Mom is great. I think she really needed to get away. To bad Luce couldn´t come too… But her daughter needs her, I get that.” Remus honestly liked Peter´s older sister and her young daughter Kathrin the few times he had met them. When he had heard had the little girl had fallen ill with a lighter case of Dragon Pox, he had completely understood, why Lucinda had to stay close by, especially as her husband had currently been swarmed with work as far as the werewolf knew.

“How is Katy?”

“Better, better – we kept close contact to be able to come over in a moments notice. But Katy is nearly recovered – that is why we stayed away longer actually! To have some actual vacation time, now that the little one was out of danger. Luce tells me she has been singing that one muggle song for hours to end, since she is up to it again. What was it´s name… Ah `Joy to the world´!” Peter´s honest joy and love towards his family always warmed Remus´ heart. The Pettigrews were close. Growing up as baby of the family Peter had resumed that role with the marauders. Not that they minded. It made the group even more tight-knitted and gave them a somewhat family-like structure.

Remus chuckled as answer. “A beautiful song. After hearing more about your vacation, I will have to warn you. Someone has gotten new ideas for a prank…”

Peter´s eyebrows rose and he huffed out a laugh. It was easy to fall back into their familiar rhythm. And so Peter began to describe his last weeks, eyes alive with excitement and Remus only hoped they would never have to loose moments like this.


	21. Thursday, December 21, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thanks so much for the new Kudos! 
> 
> Have fun!

`God rest Ye Merry Gentlemen´ was a beautiful song, Remus thought, as Sirius interrupted him.

“… Moony?” That did not sound well. Whenever Sirius used this tone of voice, he had either forgotten something important or wanted something of equal measure. 

“What is it Pads?” 

“Well, you see… MumandDadareangry,thatProngsandmedidn  
´tvisitasoftenthismonthandsaidwebettercomeoveratonceortheywouldbeterribledisappointedandDadwouldnotmakehishotwinepunchonchristmasday – and I could not stand that! It would ruin christmas! Totally ruin it!”

Remus was not sure if he should marvel at his boyfriend´s ability to say so much in one breath or find his dramatics cute. That he did both went without saying – but he still was not quite sure what was exactly going on. He had lost Sirius somewhere at `come over´ - but he could piece together what was going on. During the last months the Potters had expected the boys over for dinner at least twice a month – more often if possible. Often, Lily and Remus were also expected to attend – not that they minded. As their sons significant other they were practically family as Mr Potter had declared – and they would be treated as such. This meant coming over, being fed and dotted upon. They had not been in this December at all. Of course, the Potters would forcibly invite them over, caring as they were. 

Also Remus believed Sirius to have said something about Mr Potter´s hot wine punsh, which Sirius loved and sometimes jokingly declared the best part of the celebrations.

“When?” was his amused replay. 

“Now?”

Remus sighed, then chuckled. “Then best get going.”

And they did.

***

When they stepped out of the fireplace – in the moment Remus was really visiting somebody every day – the table was set and Fleamont Potter had his fiery gaze set on James – who looked relieved to see them coming. Lily and Euphemia Potter were already seated and engaged in a conversation. Remus knew, where he would be going and dashed with a “Good evening Mr Potter!” to the table, were Mrs Potter looked at him and gently scolded him “Fleamont Remus darling – you should know better by now.”

He looked at her with innocent eyes “Yes ma´am.”

“Oh you!” she laughed, before returning to her conversation with Lily and Remus happily joined them.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Sirius betrayed look in his direction as his father started up again, about them being worried and how could they not visit so long? Of course, Fleamont Potter was not really angry – the amused twinkle in his eyes told everyone the truth.


	22. Friday, December 22, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> The day after tomorrow is christmas eve - has anyone else the feeling, this christmas time went by incredibly fast?

Remus was quite satisfied. Dinner was ready and he had fulfilled his turn right on time. The others would arrive any moment. 

A warm feeling spread in his chest once more, as he thought about his friends and he once more noticed just how lucky someone like him was to have them. 

There was Lily – Jas, who had been his first friend ever. She was kind and strongminded, accepting him just as he was, but shutting him up, whenever he started to belittle himself in her presence. An open eat to listen and a speech on her lips to righteously defend, an intelligent mind as well as a reliable and loving hand. The fierce Redhead was a great friend and dangerous enemy, a bright light in the darkness.

There was James – Prongs, who was the motherhenning friend, that kept them together and was always there to listen. He was so talented and brilliant that he could have been anybody´s friend as Gryffindor´s golden boy, but he chose a group of rat-tag friends and together they became great. He was their leader, intelligent, brave, boisterous, caring and always worrying about them. He was stubborn end endlessly loyal to his friends – going as far as adopting them in his family. There was nothing he would not do for them.

There was Peter – Wormtail, the little brother that was protected by the group, but was good at thinking outside of everyone’s expectations, always curious and so loyal to his friends and family. He maybe would have been something of an underdog without them but shone bright when they were together. Often skittish and extremely worried but always on their side with excitement, when the time had come for the next prank or adventure. Cautious but surprisingly vicious, when something went off rails – which had saved their skins more than once.

And of course there was Sirius – Padfoot, the love of Remus´ life. The outgoing, beautiful and rebellious disgraced heir to one of the most powerful families in the UK, that stood so completely against everything they valued. The drive of the group and their most vicious and fierce defender. Always by his friends’ side with a talent for improvisation, that came in need when he / they had not thought something through. Brilliant, endlessly brave and curious, loving, stubborn and proud, talented, intelligent and brash. Of course, gorgeous and knowing it – also knowing how to use it, Remus had to admit to himself. He was also loyal and creative and funny and… well this werewolf could go on for hours to end about it, Remus thought slightly rueful. And he had a right to, he smirked inwards – it was his boyfriend after all.

But then he sighed. They were all amazing – and what could he add to it? What could he be for them?

No! - he would not spoil their dinner together with such dark thoughts. They would arrive soon and the table needed to be set. That he could do. With this decision Remus went to work, `Frosty the snowman` playing in the background.


	23. Saturday, December 23, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> After this chapter, there is only one left - I will miss this story, but there are others to be written ;)
> 
> Also a huge thank you to Snow2005 and the two guests, who left Kudos!
> 
> Now I really had a lot fun with this chapter. I hope you will too!

Dear Mr Lupin,

I do wish you a merry christmas! I hope you celebrate it with your loved ones and that it may be as magical as the celebrations will be here. The trees are as enormous as ever and were beautifully decorated as well as the rest of this lovely castle. There are mistletoes and holly and – but why am I writing this ? I am sure you remember quite well! The carolling suits of amour are still having singing contests with Peeves like last year – the teachers still have not found out how to reserve this part of … somebody´s prank, but at least they sing the proper texts again – unlike a certain ghost. 

The houseelves are very busy preparing for the next days, even though there are not so many students left here. It is still going to be quite extravagant – but then when is it not?

The most curious thing happened today at dinner though, I have to tell you. Not only started all the suits of armour to sing a song most … peculiar for an hour straight all together. It was about an unknown, very mean sounding creature that was unknown to most of us, until a few muggleborns were kind enough to explain it. Have you ever heard of a grinch? The song was apparently called `you are a mean one, Mr Grinch` and from what was sung, I would never want to meat it… him? But evidently it is fictional anyway. 

Ongoing a group of owls flew in out of schedule and brought Howlers, that shouted christmas wishes in indistinguishable voices. 

The normally warm and dry snow falling from the ceiling of the great hall became real for a few moments – but only over the Slytherin table. Quite curious indeed… 

Next we knew, a deer had found it´s way inside the castle – the poor dear seemed so confused. It was a very beautiful stag – luckily Hagrid was able to calm him and bring it back outside. It caused quite a commotion as you can imagine. A student swore to have seen a grim with a Santa hat running away, if he is to be believed. I kept him overnight just to be sure he is well. Nobody was hurt though. 

The teachers are very confused and can´t seem to find the culprit. Professor McGonagall actually called out for Potter and Black before remembering that they were not students here anymore. The students loved it – but that is to be expected, don´t you think my boy? The mood is so much happier now than before. Whoever did this did indeed well in my opinion. It is as if you and your lot never left and was well thought through. The spellwork as well. Well done. 

Now I think you have had enough of my sabbeling and I have a hospital wing to run. Do take care of yourself my dear. I so hope, you are well. Write from time to time!

With best wishes,  
Poppy Pomfrey

PS: The owl should also carry a little something for you, to ease my mind next time. 

Remus laughed out loud as he read the letter and his heart was warm, as he looked at the chocolate and a potion used to lessen pain, which Madame Pomfrey had always given him after his transformation. She must have smuggled it away. She really was a godsent.

Then amusement returned to the forefront of his mind, as he lucked at a still slightly disgruntled looking James who had not wanted to get caught and had in his panic transformed … ( as had Sirius and Peter, but they had had an easier getaway. Remus himself had borrowed a certain cloak before they started.) Jep, Sirius and Peter were still laughing.


	24. Sunday, December 24, 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone - one last time in this story.
> 
> I fulfilled myself a little dream with writing this little advent calendar, as I have wanted to do this for some years now, but never got around to it.
> 
> So a huge thank you for bearing with me and for the kudos you left! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I wish you a merry christmas, health and a good next year. I hope you can enjoy this time despite everything.
> 
> All the best!

Remus finished double-checking their preparations for the next day – not that they had much to bring for the Potter´s big celebration, only themselves and their presents, but it never hurt to be sure. And yes, it seemed everyone was accounted for. There were a few books and a few baked goods for their hosts, also some of these for Remus´ father and a new scarf. There were Remus and Sirius presents for each other and their friends – all more or less gracefully wrapped of course. 

Sirius was already gleefully waiting for the next day and had shown this excitement all day. Remus himself felt joy too, but also this special kind of peace that was somehow connected to this time. They would come together with their loved ones and just enjoy a good time. They would talk, carol, laugh and exchange presents. And Remus would give his best to remember such times and the feelings they would bring with them to get through his darker moments.

What was it about this time that made the world seem so calm, so peaceful? People were often somewhere between stressed and joyful during the December, but as soon as Christmas-Day arrived, something seemed to be in the air, something magical, that made the world glow, as well as the people. Everything would seem kinder, even if only for a while and people took time to smile, to remember and to lay to rest grief. During his musings Remus had started to hum `Auld Lang Syne´.

This was the moment Sirius barrelled into the room and quirked an eyebrow at him. “You all right there Moons?”

Remus turned to his love and nodded. “Yes, I think so” he said slowly before nodding to himself. “I think so” he repeated. Then he moved towards his boyfriend, who had stopped close to the door. With a little wink, a mistletoe began to curl over Sirius head. 

Leaving his contemplative mood behind, he smirked at his partner. “Why Mr Padfoot, if you wanted a kiss, you could just have asked!”

Confused for a moment, Sirius followed Remus gaze to the mistletoe above, before laughing heartily and closing the remaining gap between them by drawing the other close. Green eyes met silvery-grey orbs, as a rough voice murmured an answer: “As could you my cheeky wolf.” They stilled for a moment, before Sirius continued: “Are you happy Moony?”

And Remus did not have to think about it for a moment. “I am.” Then he bent down and drew his love into a long, deep kiss. 

Merry christmas indeed.


End file.
